Life Less:The Beginning
by Lost Kin
Summary: An Parasite has been released causing people to die. This parasite takes a hold of their host once infected and causes said host to invoke havoc. Naruto and a few others immune to this parasite are the world's only hope. Rewrite of Lifeless.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto the manga or anime series.

OK this is the first Major revision to my story Lifeless. The revisions will combine the first eight chapters into two chapters containing corrected spelling and grammatical errors and even add ons. Certain parts in the story has been removed while other parts were left as I saw fit. The story although having the same plot as before has been edited changing a few location and other character details.

Reading these revisions are not critical to the understanding of the stories future content but it would be appreciated if those who have read the story previously looked over it and reviewed.

**Description**

**Pairings**:Naruto x Sasuke, Minor Gaara x Naruto, Gaara x Neji, Kiba x Kankuro, Sakura x Lee, Shino x Hinata, Minato x Kushina, Kakashi x Yugao, Itachi x Rin, Tsunade x Jiraiya, and more to come possibly.

**Rating**: rated M for Blood, Gore, Sexual themes, Nudity, and Language Contents

**Summary**: An Parasite has been released causing people to die. This parasite takes a hold of their host once infected and causes said host to invoke havoc. Naruto and a few others immune to this parasite are the world's only hope. But in order to find a cure the secret of the Uchiha Corps must be unveiled.

Story Guide:

"**bold**" font:Intense words or actions presenting strong feelings torwards the topic. Usually something the character cannot come to terms with.

ex. Those **things** out there. (there is disgust and terror when the characters say things because they do not know what to call these people or what's going on.)

"_italic_" font: Uncertainty; usually a wheeze or a whisper maybe even a break in breath.

ex. Do you know how I _feel_?(Kakashi felt like breaking down. He had come to terms he did do his job right as being the students protector thus he had a break in breath.)

"Underline" font: In future chapters this will mark need to know things in the story. I have yet decided how these will be distributed.

"**CAPITAL BOLD**" font: Rage; usually screams in delight or terror. (Right before they die a character screams and in order to make this clear common words used for human screams are "**AHHHHH**" yet when the **things**scream it's a scream of rage "**ARGGGGGGGG**" Like they are charging for the kill and in some cases there may be a scream which I've created like "**KKKRAAWCH**" to fit the certain terror I want to invoke and the face of an new unknown.)

* * *

Life Less

Verse One: Death Behind The Hills

* * *

'_**bzzt...bzzt...bzzt..**_

"Hello. Sasuke Uchiha speaking."

" Sasuke you must come to HQ immediately...there's been a out break."

"...A break out...how...when...Where is Itachi?"

"Well...He's been missing every since...since...the out break first began sir." the man on the phone said nervously.

"I want the full report on the out break including how long has the _virus _has been released; who contributed to releasing the virus; all infected personnel; I also want to know if it's been contained; an-"

"It hasn't sir. Three infected persons escaped the lab before we could shut it down. Not to mention in the Parasitology wing where the first break out occurred has about twenty six infected personnel with the whole wing damaged. I am sending Hayate Gekkou and a team of 8 men to go handle th-" he cuts off. There are screams in the back ground.

"AHHHHHHH!!"

"SAVE ME!! NO WAIT!! NO STOPP IM I AM BEGGING YO-"

"YUGAO! RUN AND INFORM SASUKE WHAT HAPPENED! GRAB THE **cough cough **SUIT CASE...IT HAS...THE CURE...AND SOME OF THE FILES ITACHI... KEPT...Hidd ... fr... sas...UGLCH...AHHHH!..."

"HAYATE NO!!" the line cuts off.

* * *

'_**ding. ding. Ding.**_' the alarm clock went off. A tan hand groggily reached out and press snooze.

"Man...why do there have to be school today?! Of all the glorified sunny days?!"

The boy yelling was Naruto Uzumaki Kamikaze. Naruto was 5"9" with a semi muscular build. He was lean in his midsection and had the form in his upper arms which comes lifting weights. His hair was a sunny yellow, starting with bangs that spiked in almost all directions. His hair was mid length, his front spikes reaching his brow and covering his ears, his back locks caressing the base of his neck. Naruto had cheery blue eyes filled with mirth and merriment, along with an semi angular face he had a decent smile.

Naruto lives in Konoha, a small suburb in mid west Japan. Konoha was south of Toyama and Mount Tate, which was right between Toyama and Konoha. Naruto had few friends in Konoha one of which was a guy named Kiba Inuzuka.

Although Kiba and Naruto wasn't friends in the beginning of their relationship, they soon became friends, despite their similarities and differences. Kiba and Naruto first meet in Konoha elementary school. Naruto had transferred in from Toyama, when Konoha began rising as a prosperous town.

Naruto disliked the move and began to act out in his school, by doing things such as flooding the school toilets. Kiba initially felt Naruto Stepped in on his territory, which caused them both to war against each other over the title of "Class Clown".

But finally, the "war" over that title was over, once they fount their common enemy. In fifth grade, a transfer student from Toyama name Kankuro Sabaku, bullied on Naruto and Kiba. Kankuro was able to naturally over power the two, considering he was in the eight grade and gradually older.

Once Kankuro made friends, they joined in on the bullying of Naruto and Kiba. This led to them being bullied at the same time, causing something to click inside their brains. At that moment, they realized, to hell with fighting each other we have a new goal. Make Kankuro's life a living hell.

They realized they had a lot in common and later on once they were freshmen. They began to hang out more, not to mention they were finally in a position to pay Kankuro back, who had forgot about them two years back. Kankuro was the big shot QB taking a hold of Varsity position his Sophomore year and obtaining the position as team Captain his Junior year.

And this is where "Operation Bully Kankuro" began.

The plan began with Kiba and Naruto catching Kankuro after school behind the football field. They ruffled him up a bit, throwing a few punches and such before running.

But later on the foot ball team beat the shit out of them, took all their clothes and threw them in the school trash. Kiba of course climbed in and got his clothes but Naruto walked home naked.

* * *

_**Flash Back**_

* * *

"_Naruto stop fucking around and get your clothes!" _

"_Fuck no! I am going to walk around naked and show these fuck faces who has the bigger dick!" shouted Naruto at the retreating foot ball players. Kankuro stopped, turned around and told the rest of the team to move ahead._

"_What was that Blondie?" said Kankuro closing the distance between them. His face was marred with a little face smeared up under and around his eyes. A smirk was plastered on his face, as he stood a good 3" inches taller then Naruto._

"_You heard me or has all that make up you put on your face finally reached and clogged your ears? I've always wondered if you were gay or straight with that shit on...i think gay. What about you Kiba?"_

"_Well he does get his fair share of girls...but from the things I've heard ...he NEVER and I mean NEVER goes all the way. Shit, he barely touched Ino's tits when they were making out in public, and FYI that girl has a rack! SO he's a fag." Kiba smirked as Naruto snickered._

_Kankuro change directions having been going towards Naruto now facing Kiba. He pushed Kiba against the gate. Holding him up by his collar. A sneer marred his features as he moved intimidatingly closer to Kiba's face._

"_What was that mutt?" snarled Kankuro._

"_You heard me...__**fag**__." Kiba was starting to lose his back now being so close to Kankuro who obviously saw through the act. He smirked._

"_Well why don't I show you how much of a fag I can be." He said as he slid his hand down Kiba's chest. Fingers sliding along buttons before ripping them off...one by one. This caused Naruto to snap out of the daze he was in. His fist was curled in anger as Kiba blushed barely squirming to get out of Kankuro's hold._

"_Kankuro what the fuck do you think you are doing?"_

_He looked up. On top of the gate was a boy around 5"6 crimson red hair and pale skin. On his forehead was the kanji 'Ai' which was love. He had piercing sea green eyes which stood out among the thick eye linear, that was applied perfectly._

"_Well I am teaching this mutt and his blond bitch a lesson. What's it to you Gaara?" Gaara's fist clenched._

"_What did I tell you about bothering __**Uzumaki Naruto**__?" Kankuro shifted on his feet nervously._

"_Oh yeah...sorry Gaara...I forgot."stammered Kankuro._

"_Leave."_

"_But-"_

"_I said leave. __**Now**__." His voice was so dangerously low it was terrifying. Naruto had never seen this guy before. He was enigmatic in appearance but also terrifying . He seemed in someway wicked but not. All Naruto knew was that he should never get on his bad side._

_Kankuro let go of Kiba, gave Naruto a glare and left in the direction of the rest of the team. Gaara turned to face Kiba._

"_You to. Go." Kiba looked uncertain turning to Naruto before running off behind Kankuro. Gaara walked over to Naruto who slightly flinched. He took his book bag off his back and began shuffling through it._

"_Thanks for getting Kankuro to back off. I mean I don't even know you. I was surprised and all...so thanks." Naruto rubbed the back of his head smiling sheepishly. Gaara glanced up eyes lingering on Naruto's member for a bit making the blond blush before standing up._

"_Here put these on." he handed Naruto a pair of jeans which the blond gratefully accepted. They stood their for awhile just staring at each other. Gaara was dressed casually but in a nice sexy way. He wore a sandy brown jacket over a green turtle neck, a pair of beige pants and regular pair of brown shoes. _

_Naruto shivered after a gust of wind blew past. Gaara stared at him before taking off his jacket and handing it to Naruto._

"_Here. I'll walk you home."_

"_Uh...thanks." They walked the streets in silence. Naruto's arms curled up in silence with Gaara right beside him warding off anyone who looked in their direction. Naruto was worried for Kiba, but in the same breath, he was pissed. How could he allow Kankuro to touch so intimately without making a big reaction to it?_

_He decided to leave that dilemma alone for a later, choosing instead, to focus on the path home._

_They walked around the corner and up the hill to Naruto's house which was all the way at the top. There was a lake and a small wood area behind his house._

_Naruto grabbed Gaara's hand which stiffened at the sudden contact._

"_It's okay." he smiled. "I just wanna take you to go see the lake." Naruto's smile was stunning. It practically blinded Gaara who turned his head to the side and blushed. Naruto sat at the edge of the lake pulling Gaara down beside him._

"_So back there at the school you said you warned Kankuro not to mess with me before. How long have you known he's been bullying me and why do you care?" Naruto asked scrutinizing Gaara._

"_I've seen him bullying you since the seventh grade but I left Konoha to stay in Toyama with my father. I left telling him to leave you alone but it seems like he hasn't...Kankuro is my oder brother. I have another older sibling named Temari but she has already graduated. She goes to a small college in Toyama." Gaara explained resting his hands on his knees as he peered at the lake._

"_Oh I never would have guess you and Kankuro were related. Hmm you must be pretty bad ass to scare Kankuro off like that. Maybe you could join me and Kiba's "Bully Kankuro Operation"." Naruto said with a smirk, his eyes shining with joy._

"_Sure Uzumaki, I'd like that." a small smile gracing Gaara's. Naruto eyes widen slightly before his face relaxed to a state of content._

"_Thanks for earlier Gaara...I don't say thanks a lot but...I guess I feel close to you. I now consider you as one of my special people." Gaara was speechless. _

* * *

_**Flash Back Over**_

* * *

And that was what all lead up to Naruto and Kiba becoming best friends and Naruto meeting Gaara. Gaara later on moved with Kankuro and his sister Temari back to their home town which was in Toyama a city twenty eight miles away or fourteen if you went up the path through Mount Tate.

Sakura Haruno who is a split personality and super strong bit- well you know who she is. I mean she was a pink haired cute plastic chick. She used the right amount of make up and came off a bit slutty to some.

She had messed around with a lot of guys, but surprisingly enough kept her virginity. That was when she first started high school. Naruto played a few pranks on her. But once a peer to peer meeting was held between them she was able to tolerate Naruto. Soon enough he began to rub off on her where she craved attention from the popular guys in school less.

She realized she had self beauty and became a better person. Now her and Naruto was closer then ever despite the fact she told Naruto she might ever be able to return his feelings.

And then there was Shikamaru Nara. Shikamaru, also known as Shika, was known to be the smartest student in Konoha and maybe even Japan. His IQ was 200 giving him the status of being an genius, sadly he almost never put that to use despite his teacher Asuma's protest.

He was always taking naps which Naruto joined in sometimes and saying this that or the other was trouble some.

And that was the gang.

Naruto got up stretching out all the kinks in his neck and back from sleep. He brushed his teeth, washed his face. Going back to his room he got dressed in a black under armor shirt and a pair of jeans with a few rips on the knees and thighs.

He grabbed his book bag and came bounding down his stairs meeting his mother in the kitchen.

"Good morning Naruto." Kushina greeted fixing up a piece of toast. She wiped a strange of orange hair behind her ear, before setting down a plate of toast with scrambled eggs and bacon down on the counter.

"Good Morning Mom!" Naruto said enthusiastically, a grin adorning his features. He wrapped his arm around her shoulder in a half hug, before kissing her on the cheek.

She playfully pushed him away returning to the stove. "Your food is on the counter. Kiba called and said to pick him up from the corner." She finished preparing the next plate of toast, eggs and bacon.

"Ok thanks mom." He said grabbing his toast and making a sandwich out of it the eggs and bacon. He grabbed his keys before running out the back door down the drive way. Naruto was 16 soon to be 17, giving him the privileged to drive once he got his license, which he had. His car was a Mitsubishi Pajero, which was more of a truck if anything.

He bagged out of the driveway before cruising down the street where Kiba waited. He pulled over to the side to let Kiba get in the passenger side. Kiba sat back and buckled in before Naruto put the car back in drive and continued towards the school.

"So what happened to your Lancer?" Naruto asked Kiba.

"Ugh it has a flat dude! I swear I came out this morning and one side of the car was lopsided. I go "WTF happened to my car!" and walked around. There I see my front and back tires are slit open. I was so pissed. I think it was Kin."

"Well I told you she would be pissed for leaving her after one week. Your lucky you didn't end up like Dosu Kinuta. She destroyed his whole sound system in his car after he left her. That's why you never give a chick a copy of your car key." Naruto said shaking his head and making a turn.

"Yeah I know, shit, I'd be laughing if the crazy whore didn't slice the hell out my freaking tires. I mean what the fuck was her problem?! **Sigh** Anyways what's the plan for this week?" asked Kiba getting out the car while Naruto parked it in the school's parking lot.

"I don't know lets check with Sakura in class." They walked inside to room 218.

"Shut up dog breath...Hey Ino, have you seen Sakura? She's usually here before all of us." asked Naruto.

"I think she is sick. I saw here family personal doctor drop by. You know Tsunade, the one who only comes when they are unfit to travel? Well anyways I saw Sakura open the door for her this morning. She had a bandage on her neck and she was pale I mean Hyuuga pale!" Naruto was worried after hearing this.

"The bandage might not be that important. I mean Sakura goes out a lot to party and mess with guys here and there. And when she'd come home with multiple Hickeys she'll lay down foundation on her neck or put down a bandage usually." said Ino in a matter of fact tone and a nod of her head.

"But Ino you said she was pale which means she may have the flu. And you also know that Sakura hasn't been like that since her Freshmen year and we're Seniors now." he gave Ino a weak glare while defending Sakura.

"Well I hope she gets better." said Naruto shrugging off his worries and taking his seat at his desk.

* * *

**First Period:News Reports**

* * *

Everyone was in homeroom talking to each other as the TV turned on as it all ways does at 7:30. Naruto was sitting with Shikamaru and Kiba as Kiba told Shika about Sakura.

"Yea and Ino said she was like all pale and shit! I mean she probably had no sex appeal either just looked like an STD carrying bimbo. Have you seen her without no make up? Imagine that." finished Kiba.

"Kiba dealing with you and your over exaggerating tale is completely yroublesome." said Shikamaru turning to look at the TV.

"Hey Naruto you should have been at the Rec last week! The whole foot ball team was there with the Varsity and JV Cheerleaders not to mention they had like six fucking kegs of beer behind the building. I got drunk as fuck and even banged the shit out of Ino."

"Kiba what the fuck?! Who told you to go and tell the whole fucking class you asshole!" yelled Ino storming out the room.

"Oops?" says Kiba scratching his head and a blush covering his cheeks.

Naruto looks around the class. There was a few other people absent beside Sakura. Like Hinata Hyuuga and Ten Ten. Not to mention Chouji. Usually you'd hear him munching on his barbecue bag of chips in the back. This was extremely weird. Naruto was sure if he looked inside other class rooms they'll be even more people missing.

"Hey you two should look at this."

"Look at what?" asked Kiba.

"The news their seems to be some sort of Epidemic spreading around." said Shika.

Naruto looked up at the TV. On the screen there was hospitals all over the state being interviewed by reporters.

"Sir can you please inform us of what is going on?" asked the reporter.

"Well their seems to be some type of sickness spreading. It causes whoever infected to go through a series of stages. First there is nausea and then fatigue. After a few hours the person goes through a cold sweat and fever reaching temperatures 114 degrees and up while their body is deathly cold. It makes no sense. The hospital is becoming over crowded we had to send some people home." You could tell he was telling the truth as the were patients crowding hall ways some laying on floors groaning in pain.

"It seems that this epidemic is being emitted and passed on through scratches or bites. It may even be warfare on a genetic biological level. Through drawing blood from the wounds we saw the microscopic virus take over the cells both blood and other virus cells even white blood cells! I mean it's both terrifying and remarkable!"

Naruto, Kiba and Shikamaru all looked at each other realizing exactly what this means. Sakura and most likely everyone who is absent has came into contact with this thing and is now sick.

"To achieve something this big is a break through. Whoever created this thing was truly a genius and if it was not created then we are in for some trouble. The strands of this thing stretch out farther then the HIV strands today. It's like the virus is evolving itself at a rapid rate making it almost impossible to create a cure which the cure would be useless unless it cured all strands. And the strands identified today is well over 100." The doctor had a grave look on his face. He must feel nervous let alone pressured having to be the one to deal this to the people and the press. To let everyone in the state, country, and even the world know that we are dealing with an epidemic of unknown origin with an unknown cure.

"Doctor we need you!" said a nurse frantically running down the hall grabbing supplies.

"What's going on?!"

"The patients! Their all dying! On minute their having a seizure and foaming from the mouth we just don't know what's going-" There's a scream down the hall. Everyone in the class including the teacher turn to the hall way door.

"Everyone stay in your seats. I am going to go check and see what's going on." said Asuma. He cautiously approached the door before quickly stepping out.

Whatever he saw made him gasp and freeze in place.

* * *

"Ok. Karen I need you to order a county wide evacuation to Higashi Shrine. There you will find the rendezvous point and enter the password and set the lock down time to 96 hours. Afterwards I want to contact the other Uchiha Corps in the US, Great Britain, France, Germany, Russia, Australia and any other minor countries to alert them of this situation and to order global evacuations." finished Sasuke handing her the booklet of contact numbers.

"Suigetsu you will come with me to retrieve the information in northern base of Mount Tate. And you Juugo will go retrieve the storage trucks in lot 36 of the Uchiha Corps base. Phone Neji Hyuuga and Rock Lee to help you in moving the 36 Trucks to the Higashi Shrine. I expect this all done in the next 48 hours. By then I should be back from Mt. Tate and we can move on to stage 2 of the emergency plan." finished Sasuke as everyone set to moving out and getting prepared. This was going to be a long and difficult week Dread was filling him slowly.

* * *

Life Less

Verse Two: The Reek of Death

* * *

Asuma slammed the door shut. He turned to the phone on the side of the door and began looking down the list of school numbers while the kids in the class asked what's going on. He frantically dialed the number he was searching for getting an answer while hearing screaming outside the classroom.

"Yes, This is Asuma Sarutobi. We have a problem up here and need any available security guards. There are students outside in the hall foaming while others are screaming...A-and I think I saw another student **eating** the teacher...Yes she was taking chunks and I mean **chunks** literally out of his chest..." Asuma listened as the security guard page other security guards.

"_Hey James...Yea we have a situation upstairs...is someone knocking on the door? Hey Charles get that for me will ya?_"

"_Ok sir...What the fuck?! What happened are you ok?"_

"_**uhhhh...uhhhh...GRAUGH!!**_" Asuma listened as someone yelled and slammed the door.

"Is everything ok down there?" asked Asuma.

"_What the fuck?! Charles are you ok?_"

"_That Bitch bit me! Damn it's oozing all over the place._"

"_Ok I'll call the police and get an ambulance...Asuma I'll call your back in a sec. Be careful up there. If you can get you and your students the fuck out of here. The nearest escape route is through Kakashi class. There are tons of these...fuckers what ever they are out here just like this girl..._**glass breaks** _...Dammit they are breaking in! Oh SHIT!! FUCK!! GET THE FUCK OFF!! JAMES GRAB THE BATON! BEAT HIS ASS OFF ME!_!!" The line goes dead. Asuma clearly unsettled set the phone back on the hook.

"umm...Mr. Sarutobi could you tell us what's going?" asked a girl up front her voice wavering.

"How troublesome."

"There seems to be a situation in the school and we must evacuate immediately through Kakashi room. Follow me. Do **not** wander off or stop for any reason." Asuma faces the door. Everyone in the class begins to gather their things. He nods at them as he opens the door. The screaming has stopped and now the only thing that can be heard was some noise mixed between a slurping and tearing noise followed by what seemed to be a hiss mixed with a grunt.

The class takes in the site before them. Blood plastered the lockers. And littering the floor was their dead peers and Asuma's dead colleague.

* * *

"_Oh my god_." I let's out in a strangled gasp, trying to draw in air. The sight before me was **sick**.

There before me lay Ino and she was being torn apart and **eaten**.

" INO!! SHIT! WHAT THE FUCK ARE THEY DOING TO HER?!" yelled Kiba in terror and disgust.

One of them looks up. Shikamaru besides me tense up and takes an uneasy step forward.

"_C-Chouji? Chouji is that you?_" Shikamaru wheezed out. His eyes widened dramatically.

"**UHGRAARRGGGHHH!**" Chouji rushed forward towards Shikamaru. I rush forward knocking Shikamaru out of the way, sliding to the side as Chouji slams into a kid behind me. The kid screams as Chouji bites down on his neck.

"Everyone follow me to Kakashi class! It's just down the hall!" shouts Asuma. We are all racing behind him. Even Shikamaru and Kiba although still in shock. These people, these **things** chase after us.

"**ARRRRRRRRRGGGGGGGGGGG!**"

It crashes into me knocking me to the ground, taking chomps at my face but not actually making contact. It then begins raking it's nails against my cheeks breaking the skin, pouring my blood all over me. I struggle with it trying to break free.

I begin to hyper ventilate as it strangles me, banging my head harshly against the soiled tiled floor. A gash is formed on the side of my head leaking blood. I try kicking against it's chest only to fail. I'm gasping for air struggling in it's hold.

I am losing strength.

I can barely see.

Oh fucking god I am

"I can't die...I can't fucking die here!"

* * *

Life Less

Verse Chapter Three:Fight for Survival

* * *

'I got to get away! I can't let this thing eat me!' I kneed upward knocking the thing off of me and scrambling off my back crawling away fiercely. A hand lays on the back of my collar yanking me up.

"Come on kid we have to get away!" shouted Asuma urging me onward. We ran after the fleeing students with more of the cannibalistic humans chasing after us and some ahead. We all reach Kakashi room banging on the door with several of the things coming up close.

"Kakashi let us in! It's an emergency!" shouted Asuma.

The door flies open and everyone runs in the class. Kakashi swiftly closed and locked the door.

Kakashi was a young man in his mid twenties who taught advance trigonometry and calculus math. His hair was silver sticking upwards. He wore a turtle neck which covered his mouth and a head band that covered his eye. He wore casual jeans and a pair of Nike's. Although he was a teacher, he maintained shape being sleek and lean as were most teachers here in Konoha. Even Asuma who was mostly buff.

"Kakashi, we have to use the emergency exit to get out of the school. It's not safe. There seems to be something wrong and I mean **something is really, really wrong** with the students and staff."

"I know I've seen...as you can see not all of my students came to class today...we were in the auditorium and then one of the students went **still** before **foaming** and attacking the rest. We all ran up here to the room and in the process more of the faculty and students appeared. Some students were killed in the process. We started with thirteen students...**thirteen students** Asuma. And now we only have **two**. Two out of a class of thirteen survived whatever that is out there." Kakashi sat down.

"I've failed them. **Ino** and the rest are **laying** out there dead and the only one's who've **survived** is **me** **Shino** and **Hinata** here. **Do you know** how I _feel_? I should have been able to protect my students from danger! Isn't that Asuma, our **policy** as a teacher? These students trusted me with their lives...and I've failed them." you can barely see a tear fall from the corner of his eye. Hinata was silently sobbing while Shino stood silently to the side.

"Kakashi-sensei...it's not your fault. It's **their** fault. Those **things** those **cannibalistic bastards** out there! You saved Hinata and Shino. And that in it's self is good considering how far you've came. The auditorium is a longer run then from our class and we lost two students already. I almost **died** myself and if it wasn't for Asuma I might have...that thing was going to **tear me** apart and **eat me**...But I can't just stand here waiting for them, those things to break in mourning the lives of those already long gone." Naruto turns and face all of the students.

"We all can't just sit here and think this is the end. We all have to get out and find some safe place to go. We have to check the news and be in a safe location to tell if those things are coming and we also need transportation. We have to come up with a game plan and figure out how to save more people. I don't know what's wrong with the people out there like Chouji. B-"

"I do." said Shikamaru. "Or at least I know some what what is going on."

"What **do** **you** mean you somewhat know? How could you **possibly** **know** what's going on?" asked Asuma.

"Do you remember the news today?"

* * *

**FlashBack**

* * *

"_Sir can you please inform us of what is going on?" asked the reporter._

"_Well their seems to be some type of sickness spreading. It causes whoever infected to go through a series of stages. First there is nausea and then fatigue. After a few hours the person goes through a cold sweat and fever reaching temperatures 114 degrees and up while their body is deathly cold. It makes no sense. The hospital is becoming over crowded we had to send some people home." You could tell he was telling the truth as the were patients crowding hall ways some laying on floors groaning in pain._

" _It seems that this epidemic is being emitted and passed on through scratches or bites. It may even be war fare on a genetic biological level. Through drawing blood from the wounds we saw the microscopic virus take over the cells both blood and other virus cells even white blood cells! I mean it's both terrifying and remarkable!"_

"_To achieve something this big is a break through. Whoever created this thing was truly a genius and if it was not created then we are in for some trouble. The strands of this thing stretch out farther then the HIV strands today. It's like the virus is evolving itself at a rapid rate making it almost impossible to create a cure which the cure would be useless unless it cured all strands. And the strands identified today is well over 100." The doctor had a grave look on his face. He must feel nervous let alone pressured having to be the one to deal this to the people and the press. To let everyone in the state, country, and even the world know that we are dealing with an epidemic of unknown origin with an unknown cure._

* * *

**FlashBack**

* * *

"Oh my god." said Asuma remembering back on the news report he scarcely remember.

"Exactly. Someway the things in the hall way came into contact with that virus. Some people are dying from but others are turning into those things. Which means the virus is global and viral. And can be contracted through bite scratch and any other contact."

"If that's true then it means Naruto can turn into one of those things! He's been scratched look at his cheeks!" shouted a girl in the back. I scrub my hands against my cheeks looking at the dry blood staining my hands in terror.

"I know...I've considered that but...after I've thought it over...Naruto isn't showing any of the signs of infection. It's been well over fifteen minutes in here. Also look at his face where the dry blood has been wiped off. His wounds...their completely healed."

* * *

Life Less

Verse Four:The Immunity Exists

* * *

"Wait...Completely healed? How is that? I clearly saw the fucking **thing** shred through his face." says Asuma disbelievingly. Kakashi narrows his eyes.

"It's because he is **immune**."

"But the doctor stated on the news the **virus **is **mutating ****changing ****strands **and that there is **no known cure**." said Kiba.

"It's not as if he had contracted the virus or anything. His body just came in contact with the virus and had a **natural immunity**. I don't know the full basis of the body's **cellular structure** or whatever else but what I do know is that if there is a cure...it lies in his blood. And he may not be the only person with a natural immunity." Shikamaru adds in.

"But Naruto was able to quickly fight off the virus and somehow prevented the strands from mutating or completely canceled it out." says Kakashi.

"But how would a natural immunity do that?" asks Asuma.

"That's the thing...it shouldn't." answers Kakashi.

"But that's suggesting Naruto already came into contact with the virus and was either given a cure or as I said before has a natural immunity or maybe he developed a immunity such as an developed immunity to chicken pocks." Shikamaru suggests.

"Ok lets go over the facts. Fact number one, the **virus** has **multiple strands** which **mutates** into more strands going past most strands of **any single cell** or rather **viral structure. **Fact number two, Naruto **had** viral **contact** with either **one** or **multiple strands** in **six wounds**, three on each cheek. Fact number three, his multiple wounds **healed instantly** and he showed **no signs of infection** over the past 23 minutes. Now if we take into consideration all that we know it just doesn't add up. Being **resistant** to one strand is one thing but being **resistant to all** is **impossible**."

"Consider if **someone** was **immune** to a **specific** HIV strand which is **somewhat** likely however **low** on **probability**. If said strand **mutate** or was **altered** said person will most likely not be immune to the mutated or altered strand. To come up with a **cure** for **viral infections** there must be **one** or more cure which **can kill all** strands of the viral infection. Thus reasoning that although **natural immunity is a probability** it is **most unlikely** considering the amount of time the **antibodies** needed to be deployed and take care of the multiple strands before they mutate. Therefore, until we find out more about this disease, virus or whatever the fuck this is we must consider the **possibility** of Naruto containing the cure to the disease in his blood." finishes Kakashi.

"...So if Naruto does contain the cure,is it possible we could extract it and end all of this?" Shikamaru asks.

"Most likely yes...which is why **we must all** protect Naruto with our **lives**." says Kakashi staring at everyone with a grave look reflecting from his eye showing the dreaded truth in what all was said. The students look around edgily.

"Why should **we** sacrifice **our** life for a _**scum**_ like _**him**_?"

"**YEAH!** That **fucking **_monster_ could be the cause of all this."

"I say we send the **freak** out there and let them _**devour him**_! If he does have the cure in his blood they should turn back to normal!"

"Yea kick his ass out!" Some of the remaining students jeers. Kiba who was shaking violently squeezes his fist tightly before decking a male student beside him in the nose. Blood gushing out as the boy fell to the floor. A fresh trial of blood flowing to the door way...

"**That's enough!** You fucking _ungrateful_ bastards! What the _fuck_ has he done to you to say some _fucked up_ shit like that?! **You fucking bastards** should be the one's out their being _**devoured**_ you fucking stuck up **pricks**. IF **anything** _**you all are the monsters**_." Kiba spites at his peers spitefully.

"That's enough! **Like it **or **not** Naruto **is** the **most important person** here. Those of you who has a problem with that can **leave** and go **your own** way. All I know is that **cure** or **no cure** Naruto Uzumaki **is** my **friend** and _**I'll be damned if I lose another one today.**_" Shikamaru says icily glaring at anyone daring to say something. Both stand in front of Naruto protectively. Daring anyone to step up and say anything.

"...Kakashi."

"Yea Asuma?" Kakashi answers.

"I want you to take the students and secure a school bus. I am gonna go and see if there is anyone left to save in the school starting with Kurenai's class." says Asuma getting ready to go.

"Hey I'll take Naruto, Kiba, Shikamaru, Hinata and Shino. You take the other six students. We'll leave out through the escape stairway come around from the side of the school to the front then to the other side where the bus garage is. If we can I will fill it up and another bus just in case with gas from the pump outside the garage. So expect us out front in about ten-twenty minutes."

"Ok. You lot come with me. And before you complain remember it's your fault for what you've said. So don't expect me to save your ass in that hall way."Asuma says smirking.

* * *

'I_t's a lot to think over considering what's all been said. First, I was attacked and almost killed by cannibals and then I was told I might contain the only cure known to this viral infection in my blood. Either from a natural/developed immunity or a preadministered cure. Not to mention that I must survive in order to save humanity. And then those assholes...I thought it was getting better over the years...making new friends and forgetting that part in my life...ever since I was four I've been called a monster...I thought it was different once high school began and I made friends but things are the same. The only people I can count on is Shikamaru and Kiba now.'_

"Ok let's he-"

"**CRASH!!(Something breaks)**" The door is smashed into pieces. Splinters flying through the air. There at the door was the janitor Juarez who was 6 foot 8. And he alone smashed the door to pieces surrounded by his fellow **things**. They swarm in hitting the first four kids by the door first. Screams of terror and protest are release into the air.

"I'll buy you guys some time! Hurry Kakashi take Naruto and the rest and get the hell out of here! You'll know if I made it or not if I am not down in 15 minutes." Asuma shouts picking up a metal chair bashing the surrounding ten plus **things** away.

"Come ON!" yells Kakashi as he opens the escape door and fly down the escape ladder. No wonder majority of his students died and he is still alive! The fucker left them!

Kiba gives way followed by me Shino, Hinata and Shikamaru. We break out into the field after running down the stairs. The street in the front of the school looks clear. So does the front as we creep around the side, bodies pressed against the wall of the building.

"It seems clear...Stay alert there may be some around...not to mention those inside the school." We follow Kakashi staying two feet behind each other. We pass by a class filled with screaming. A peek inside shows several students being eaten by at least fifteen or more **cannibals**.

Kakashi made a hand movement signaling us to stop and pointing to the school's drive way. There pulling up was a green buggy...

* * *

This whole day has been hectic. The virus has spread faster then expected and I've just arrived at Mt. Tate. Me and Suigetsu gets out after examining the area from within the car. I grabbed my SIG P250 and Service Rifle. Suigetsu brought a shotgun and the external coding hard drive needed for entering the lab.

We slowly approached the lab. In front of the lab several feet ahead lies a dead deer being ate by 2 affected soldiers. I unloaded 2 9mm bullets filled with carbon nitrate inside their skulls. The entire out side was a bloody mess.

"Suigetsu, upload the coding while I check up on Karin." I say.

"Yea whatever boss." he says smirking. "I bet the bitch is already done. Ready to please her Sasuke-kun." I decided to ignore him and grab my walkie talkie. I clicked the button to broadcast my call.

"Karin come in. How are the preparations?"

"Sasuke...you won't like this...it's worst then we thought originally." Karin voice buzzed in.

"**Tell me exactly what happened.**" I growl.

"It's the other Uchiha corps and labs. About 3 out of 48 labs in the US has in some way been compromised, where one had a complete power failure and released 24 contaminated subjects. Also several labs in Great Britain and France have been disconnected from the network. Further research is looking into whats going on there, while labs and corporation operations in Germany, Russia and Australia are going as planned."

"Fuck! Ok contact the US and alert them of a biochemical threat and alert all las and corporations of the preservation plan. Tell them they have 48 hours to establish a safe retreat with enough populace and need supplies for isolation. Do the same with Germany, Russia, Australia, France and Great Britain. If you have enough time contact any other country governments."

"**CRAUGHHHH**"

* * *

Life Less

Verse Five:The Air Is Sick

* * *

On the side of the green buggy was what seemed like a advertisement similar to the ones on buses. It said 'Great Medical Slug: Tsunade-hime!'. The passenger door opened.

"Sakura-chan!" yelled Naruto. He ran over and swept Sakura in his arms.

"Naruto put me down!" yelled Sakura punching him in the head.

"Ow!!...Ano-sa Sakura?" said Naruto.

"What now?"she asked.

"Um...Well earlier today Ino walked past your house and said you looked ill. You were pale and had a bandage on your neck. Also earlier today a news broadcast came out saying something about a viral infection which labeled the symptoms that Kiba mentioned he seeing you with. And inside there are students with the same symptoms only they have gotten worse and are killing each other. So why aren't you like them?" He finished.

"Sakura is immune to the viral infection. It just took her body awhile to fight it off since the bite had nipped her jugular vein causing the virus to have immediate access to her blood stream. Her body was able to successfully fight it off and afterwards I healed the bite." A blond woman whom Naruto expected to be Tsunade-hime said stepping out of the drivers side. She was very young looking but had a big bust. She was fit and had a very calm alluring look yet dangerous. She carried her self highly as if from royalty yet she had a knowledgeable disposition.

"Tsunade-sama! It's nice to see you." said Kakashi.

"Oh Kakashi! How have you been doing with your eye? Shouldn't it be healed by now?" remarked Tsunade.

"Oh it is I just prefer having the head band on to creep out students. Besides using it tires me out." He said removing his head band. His right eye was crimson and carried three black tomoe surrounding his pupil.

"Kakashi-sensei...what is with your right eye?" asked Sakura.

"Oh this?" Kakashi asked with his eyes smiling for him turning upside down.

"Well my eye was damaged in an...'accident'...so Tsunade created a robotic eye to replace it which her apprentice...and my friend Rin implanted." He said.

"Oh wh-" Sakura was cut off as screams erupted from the school. They turn around to see a group of students run only to be caught and slaughtered by a group of those **things**. The remaining one's who didn't join in on the slaughter turned and noticed them.

"**GRAUGH!!**" they yelled together charging at the group.

"Common everyone follow me!" Yelled Kakashi sprinting to the bus garage which was still a few hundred yards away.

"Sakura go with them! I still have a few things I need to do! Tell Kakashi to go Naruto's house and wait for me there!" yelled Tsunade jumping inside her green buggy. She started the engine performed a U-turn her tires screeching and headed straight for the approaching **things**. She crashed straight into them and continued driving off buying them some time.

They dashed around the edge of the school going straight inside the bus garage and closed the door behind them. Pretty soon the **things **arrived banging the doors.

"How long do you think we'll be able to last in here?" Shikamaru asked Kakashi.

"We can't stay long. We still have to meet Asuma in eight minutes. I will take one bus and bring Hinata and Kiba with me. Which of you three has taken and passed their drivers license?" asked Kakashi. Naruto's hand shot up and Sakura's.

"Hmm..Shikamaru your older then Naruto correct? Why haven't you got your license?" asked Kakashi.

"To troublesome. Mother would have been sending me nonstop to the store." Shikamaru replied lazily.

"Well which of you can drive stick?" Kakashi asked.

"I can I drive a manual Mitsubishi Pajero" said Naruto.

"Ok you will drive one bus and follow me to the schools entrance. Be prepared to open the door for Asuma and all the students and faculty with him. Kakashi checked the buses for the one with the most gas as Sakura, Naruto and Kiba searched for the keys.

"Kiba after we pick up the guys from the school we gotta head to Toyama to get Gaara, Kankuro and Temari." said Naruto.

"I am coming to." Sakura shot in.

"Are you sure?" asked Kiba.

"Yea! I miss Temari and besides you two will need another person to watch you guys back." finished Sakura looking behind the door and finding the bus keys.

"KAKASHI! WE FOUNT THE KEYS!" Shouted Naruto cupping his hands around his mouth.

"GET THE KEYS FOR BUSES 6 AND 9!" He shouted back.

"hehehe...69" giggled Naruto. Kiba busted out laughing as Sakura knocked Naruto in the head scream about indecency and perverted blond's. They grabbed the keys and got in the bus.

Kakashi flipped the bus garage switch and hopped in the bus quickly closing it's door and starting the engine. Naruto soon followed and both set the bus radio frequency to 18. Outside the bus hanger was a huge crowd of those **things** more then thirty of them moaning and shouting.

"Holy fuck!" said Kiba.

"_Naruto. Rev the engine and drive the hanger in 3...2...1._" shouted Kakashi over the radio. The **things** began howling at the same time rushing at the bus only to be knocked aside and ran over by the two green school buses. Naruto swerved the bus while driving out to hit more of the things as he drove on.

They shortly arrived at the front of the school.

"_Ok Naruto. Asuma should be arriving in a few minutes...We'll wait until the fifteen minutes are up and then 5 minutes afterwards. So that gives us eight minutes total before we head out._"said Kakashi.

"_Ok...oh Kakashi sensei! Tsunade-sama told Sakura to tell you to head to my house and that she'll be arriving shortly after she picks up a few things._" Naruto replied into the radio receiving a quick ok from Kakashi.

"Hey Naruto switch to 92.5 so we can hear the local news." said Shikamaru wishing to hear the latest news concerning the viral infection.

"ok"

"_Here on 92.5 we have Karin Mitsuke giving an announcement behalf the city's mayor and the Uchiha Corporation._"

"_Hi. Yes this is Karin Mitsuke and I come bearing grave news. Three days ago and biochemical leak occurred releasing a viral disease which later mutated into a parasitically based agent. Many animals and people have been infected. This disease can be passed on virally through any physical contact including Sex and any exposures to the blood stream such as a scratch or a bite from an infected animal or person. Symptoms of being an infected person will include but not limited to cold sweat, nausea, blood shot or yellowing eyes, fevers reaching 105 degree's, and foaming of the mouth. Foaming of the mouth is the last stage of the disease._" She paused to take a breath.

"_We offer all of those not infected to a Safety zone at Higashi Shrine in Northern Konoha. Bring all supplies and any personal valuables also bring all the food you can carry. We have prepared food supplies but we will need as much as we can get._"

"_This tragedy is not only happening in Japan but also in the US and suspected in Great Britain and France. You will all have 48 hours to reach the Higashi Shrine before it is locked down. That is all._" The woman finished.

"Wow this is worse then what I thought." said Kiba.

"Yeah...They've started a quarantine and no doubt the same thing is happening all over the world."

* * *

Life Less

Verse Six: House on The Hill

* * *

Asuma rushed out the building with a group of fifty plus students following behind him. And behind them was the things rushing after them. Asuma and Kurenai who was at his side split up with Asuma heading to Kakashi bus and Kurenai heading to Naruto's. Students where being grabbed and mauled by the **things** blood squirting everywhere as their guts were ripped out and ate.

Naruto slammed the lever to open the bus door open letting Kurenai in who took the first side seat and urged the students in. What was once a huge crowd of fifty plus kids was now at least half that number with the few able to escape the slaughter running in the bus.

"_That's enough Naruto. Close the doors we can't save the rest._" Naruto grabbed the lever and closed the door. Shifting the gears preparing to drive out. More of **them **ran from the bus hanger and even more came from the school raking against the side of the best and still howling with viscous snarls on their face. The bus rattled as Naruto moved on against the hands attempting to hold it back. There were even more surrounding Kakashi bus.

Naruto stopped and revved the engine. The radio station puts on a song.

"_Let The Bodies Hit The Floor Let The Bodies Hit The Floor!_"

"Naruto why the fuck did you stop?! Keep on moving baka!" yelled Sakura.

"Oh shit! Naruto don't do it man!" shouted Kiba. Naruto smirked and revved the engine some more before shirting into the third gear and slammed his foot on the gas and then slamming back on the brakes.

"HELL YEAH!!" Shouted Naruto.

The bus lurched forwarded and then turned wildly as the tires screeched knocking everything out of the way. The bodies of the students and staff were decimated . Finally the bus crashed into the car and stopped.

"Oh goodness...I knew I should have got in Kakashi bus with Asuma." muttered Kurenai shakily getting up.

All around the bus bodies littered the ground. And very awkwardly the song ended. Kakashi drove by the bus.

"_Naruto...are you all alright in there?_" asked Kakashi.

"_Ah yeah Kakashi...I kinda bumped my head but lets go_." Naruto replied into the radio turning the key attempting to start the bus. The engine screeched as Naruto attempted again and again to start it.

"Oh shit...I think the engine over heated." said Naruto.

"Fuck this I am going to Kakashi bus." said Kurenai. Naruto pulled the lever to open the doors but the doors stayed closed. They were jammed in from the crash. The **things** knocked over from earlier began getting up. Dragging **themselves** to the bus.

"_Naruto what the fuck is taking you so long?!_" shouted Kakashi over the radio.

"_It's the engine! It's over heated and the bus doors are jammed in!_" He shouted back as the **things** once again pounded against the bus. Naruto desperately tried to start the engine which revved in protest. Glass in the back could be heard breaking as **they** pounded against the windows and aluminum siding.

"DAMMIT! NARUTO I TOLD NOT TO FUCKING DO IT YOU IDIOT!" Shouted Kiba.

"DAMN IT! WORK! WORK! WORK!" Naruto shouted revving the engine and pressing his foot desperately against the gas peddle. He turned the bus off ignoring everyone's scream of protest. The bus shook more violently.

"SHUT THE FUCK UP DAMMIT!" he yelled to everyone.

He tried again to start the engine which continued to screech. They wouldn't last long in this bus. **They** would eventually find a way in and get them. How could he be so stupid he thought as he tried and tried desperately to start the engine. More glass broke as Naruto tried again before the bus lurched forward skidding to a halt.

The Bus! The bus started and moved forward!

"COME ON NARUTO! TRY AGAIN! YOU CAN DO IT!" shouted everyone in the bus. Putting their lives in Naruto hands who felt the burden pressing against his chest. He tried once more and the bus successfully started. He shifted gears and began once again driving this time easier without the scum holding the bus back.

Kakashi followed behind him as the turned out of the parking lot.

"Kurenai-sensei can you drive stick shift?" Naruto asked.

"Yes Naruto. Why?" She asked puzzled.

"I need to go get my car. Here take the wheel." He says hopping up and climbing through the roof emergency exit of the bus.

"Naruto wait for me!" yelled Kiba right behind him climbing atop the bus with Naruto. Both jumped down to the pavement avoiding the **things** still littering the parking lot. Soon they began noticing them running and took after the two hot on their trail.

"Hurry the fuck up Kiba!!" yelled Naruto. Approaching his truck he opened the door and hopped in slamming his door shut and starting the ignition. Kiba yanked on the door before banging the window.

"Naruto unlock the fucking door you bastard!" several things coming behind him. Naruto hit the unlock button and Kiba hopped in closing the door just in time as a blood covered hand striked the window.

"What the fuck!? I Just got this shit cleaned!" Naruto yelled.

"BITCH DRIVE!" Kiba shouted. Naruto reversed out of the parking lot speeding after the buses past the wandering **creatures**.

* * *

"Hey do you see that?" asked Sakura.

Everyone turned to see what she was looking at. Up ahead there was people screaming and being slaughtered even police officers who were loading their guns was soon overwhelmed. A woman was even seen being yanked out her car by a man who soon drove off in it.

"Oh My God." almost everyone in the bus said at once.

"Is this the end of the world?" Sakura said up under her breath.

"It sure do seem like it...Good thing for you and Naruto." said Shikamaru.

"How is this good for me and Naruto?" asked Sakura.

"...You two are immune...even if you get bitten you won't end up like those **things**. But us...we aren't that lucky...once we get bitten we have no chance to survive...but you two can get bitten runaway heal and if the human race ever become extinct you can have the pleasure of fucking like bunnies and repopulating the planet." Shikamaru explained.

"SHIKAMARU!"

"Sorry Kurenai-sensei." Shikamaru muttered. "Troublesome."

With a few comments from Sakura the drive to Naruto's house continued on in silence.

"_Ok Kakashi-sensei Naruto's house is around this corner on top of this hill. The house is big enough for everyone to come in we have more then enough room. His mom and dad are most likely home so take of your shoes when you reach the door._" Sakura informed them through the radio mic. They pulled the buses in front of the house.

Everyone in Kuernai's bus had to get out from the back emergency exit. As everyone walked towards the house the door opened revealing a red hair woman with green eyes.

"Naruto what's going on?" she asked from the doorway with a gentle smile and concern in her eyes.

"Well..."

"Mrs.Namikaze, I am Hatake Kakashi a faculty member from Konoha High and my fellow colleagues here are Asuma Sarutobi and Kurenai Yuhi are also. We had a school evacuation but it's not safe out here at this present moment. May we all come in?"

"Sure. Naruto lead everyone to the den while I get your father and everyone something to eat and drink."

"Ok mom. Everyone take off your shoes." Naruto said as he lead everyone up the hill and into the house.

Naruto's house was huge resembling a Mansion. The house was a sky blue color. The lawn was perfectly mowed with blooming floors trailing the driveway and path to the house.

"OK! That's enough gawking at my house!" Shouted Naruto annoyed.

* * *

**A/N**: As majority of the previous readers can see I've really fixed up the story! But I also took a very long break. During that time I was able to better myself as a writer, I hope, and in some ways, capture my audiences attention in areas I failed to before.

I shall have the next revision up sometime today or tomorrow.


	2. Sorry Guys

Ok guys I have a very serious problem...I've lost all the chapters(remaining chapters) to the previous version of lifeless that I was revising. I am not sure if this is chapter 5-8 or 6-8 or 7-8...I barely remember what I wrote as in the main streamline plot of it and crap I don't know. I am gonna go through my usb drives and see if I can find previous chapters or something I dunno...If not I'll have to make new chapters I guess if so I'll have the next update up in a week if possible.


End file.
